hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Beijing - Capital of China
Beijing (北京, Pekin) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series, Hetalia: Axis Powers,and represents the capital city of the People's Republic of China. He takes the human name,' Chan Ming '(チャンミン, Chanmin). Attributes 'Appearance' Beijing is an elegant and refined-looking boy, with long, black plaited hair, brown eyes and a slim, short stature. He always dresses neatly, whether it be a zhongshan suit on formal occasions and on business, or a more traditional, looser-fitting changshan when he's relaxing. 'Personality and Interests' Elegant, proud and logical, Beijing enjoys Peking roast duck, tuckahoe pie, and tea, and shows an appreciation for metalwork, literature, architecture, and traditional theatre and opera. He also secretly likes to dance. Despite his opulent tastes, Beijing himself lives humbly, and never seems fully healthy, although this might be attributed to his age. Beijing is actually very old and sometimes complains that he is disrespected by his youngers, but otherwise doesn't comment much about his age, although he has recently been prone to occasional bouts of coughing. While Beijing is rather polite and formal upon meeting, he is rather blunt with friends and close acquaintances, and talks in a fast and cutting manner that is hard to follow at times. He also tends to nag and critisize about anything, from food and clothes to the arts, and is scarce in his compliments, but he's rarely patronising and appreciates it when someone strives to improve. Although Beijing usually looks calm and reasoable, he is an opportunist and is fast at seizing a chance in business, even if it means selling shifty goods on the side to other capitals and countries. Relationships 'China' Though the two usually get along well, Beijing often wishes that China would stop being wishy-washy and act more like his age, unaware that China also has exactly the same thoughts about him. China sometimes calls him by a pet-name, Ji. 'Seoul' Beijing and Seoul usually spend their time name-calling and exchanging insults, but escalated and prolonged to the point that no one, perhaps even themselves, takes it seriously. While they seem at ease arguing, as soon as either start to talk about anything remotely personal, they both become awkward and flustered, and quickly revert back to squabbling. 'Tokyo' While Beijing and Seoul trade insults, Tokyo merely responds by regarding Beijing as something not worth his attention, and pointedly disregards his existence. Beijing often declares a grudge against Tokyo, but it may well be that Tokyo feels as much, if not more, animosity towards Beijing as Beijing does him. Trivia *Beijing's coughing fits are a reference to the heavy fog that settles sometimes in the capital. *Ji was what Beijing was called when it was first established. *Beijing's human name, Chan Ming, means 'forever bright'. *Beijing's birthday, June 1st, is the same days China's International Children's Day. *'NB: There may be some historical inaccuracies on this page. If any is found, notifiying the maker of this page (Whiteweaver) would be much appreciated. Please do not use, copy, or edit any content in this page without the permission of the writer. Thank you.' Category:Capital Cities Category:Male Characters